Alma gemela
by BereLestrange
Summary: "las almas gemelas al principio no son pareja por lo regular, después de un tiempo las cosas se dan solas, cuando menos piensan son pareja y ese es el verdadero amor que es imposible de romper".


**Nota: Para Karla porque eres Harmony shipper, porque quería hacer este os, porque eres potterhead, porque vives donde yo -jaja- y probablemente eres la mejor amiga Potterhead que está conmigo que me comprende demasiado, te quiero muchísimo y espero que te guste, aún tengo nervios .**

**Disclaimer: Todo es de bebé J.K Rowling nosotros solo lo queremos cambiar.**

* * *

**_"Las almas gemelas se complementan en todos los sentidos... ¡casi piensan lo mismo! Se aceptan, se respetan, hacen planes para el futuro, se quieren como son. Si se pelean parecen marchitarse y buscarán rápidamente aclarar sus malentendidos, con humildad y generosidad el uno por el otro. Y su amor crecerá cada día más y más. Se dan cuenta que aunque separadas han estado buscándose siempre, ahora comprenden el por qué de la espera, por qué la alegría de vivir y por qué los corazones no se cerraron a la llegada del amor, nunca. Sus experiencias pasadas fueron la preparación para el reencuentro"._**

El sol se colaba por la ventana y eso hizo que se despertará, aún no quería despertar abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiro, si, su vida iba bien hasta donde recordaba, la guerra había acabado, había ganado y cuando "venció" a la muerte por segunda vez, el ser que cohabitaba con el había muerto y bueno eso era algo muy bueno, pero obviando todo lo dicho antes, la chica que amaba estaba justamente a lado de el durmiendo plácidamente, volteó a la derecha y ella estaba boca-abajo, miro sus tobillos, blancos y muy lindos, su bata color rosado que no dejaba ver nada se ajustaba a sus no tan pronunciadas curvas, su espalda descubierta llena de pecas, que le encantaba besar cada una de ellas, sus hombros con más pecas y un lunar justo en el centro de su hombro izquierdo, dónde sabía que era su punto débil para cosquillas, su cuello delgado, firme y hermoso donde pasaba sus dedos lentamente, donde cada que lo besaba ella se estremecía, y sus labios, oh sus labios, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, perfectos para el donde encajaba su boca, donde se acoplaban para tener un beso exquisito, más pecas que tenía en sus mejillas y nariz, una nariz muy hermosa, chiquita que amaba, sus ojos aún cerrados dónde sus pestañas caían tan hermosamente, sus cabellos desparramados por toda la almohada y envolviéndolo en ese olor tan de ella.

Hermione se movió perezosamente y gimió, Harry se asustó, no quería haberla despertado, lo abrazo por el costado, Harry sonrió y ahí estaba su olor embriagándolo, su amortentia.

_palo de escoba, tarta de melaza y a algo floral_ que siempre olía en la madriguera (y bueno en todas las partes donde estuviera Hermione), si alguien le hubiera preguntado hace exactamente 6 años si su media naranja, otra mitad o lo que sea era Ginny Weasley hubiera dicho que si, pero Harry a sus 23 años creía que había vivido mucho, demasiado tal vez, A Ginny la había querido muchísimo pero no amado, era su otra mitad probablemente, como que su otro yo en femenino y eso le atraía mucho, era pelirroja como su madre, valiente, hermosa, guerrera, le gustaba el Quiddicht, pero simplemente no era Hermione que aunque no le gustaba el Quiddicht, era mil veces mejor que Ginny, mil veces más valiente, mil veces más guerrera y aunque casi nadie se daba cuenta muy, muy insegura y no podía creerlo no podía creer que alguien como Hermione fuera insegura, y era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, y había muchas cosas que amaba de ella, pero volviendo al tema de Ginny -Harry suspiro- bueno al oler la primera vez la amortentia no sabía de quién era ese olor y después cuando estuvo con Ginny pensaba que la amortentia todos sus olores eran por ella pero ¡oh que grave error!, cuando paso tanto tiempo en la casa de campaña con Hermione se dio cuenta de los olores y de sus verdaderos sentimientos, palo de escoba, no precisamente porque Hermione oliera a palo de escoba, si no que a ella no le gustaba el Quiddicht pero a pesar de todo siempre estaba en los partidos viéndolo jugar y eso era una de las mejores cosas que le podían pasar, tarta de melaza porque cuando el comía Hermione siempre le robaba un bocado y después a su suéter se le impregnaba el olor y le gustaba, flores porque bueno el shampoo de Hermione olía a flores y Ginny utilizaba el mismo, _uhmm que cosas_, y bueno el olor estaba en la madriguera, y ahora que recordaba Ginny no olía igual que Hermione cuando estaban cerca, y cuando estuvieron solos por tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de todo, ¡pero qué cabezota había sido, que tonto!, si Hermione siempre estuvo ahí para él, hermosa, ¡oh si! porque Hermione Granger era hermosa, aún recordaba verla bajar a lado de ese fortachón de Krum, no le tenía celos ya qué gracias a él bueno, estaba con Hermione, en fin al verla bajar se dio cuenta de que hermosa estaba y pensándolo bien era hermosa desde mucho antes, pero hasta hirvió de rabia –o celos- al ver a Malfoy con cara de idiota sin ningún insulto para ella quedándose como hipnotizado.

Tantas cosas qué Hermione no sabía de él, tantas cosas que Harry pensaba acerca de Hermione que no creía posible contarle a lo largo de toda su vida, porque quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, había tantas cosas que Harry no podía definir ni decir, tanto qué quería expresar, -suspiro de nuevo-, y la volteo a ver y ahí estaba Hermione, su Hermione abrazándolo y encajaban tan bien y eran tan iguales, porque Hermione era su alma gemela, su complemento, su apoyo todo lo qué él siempre necesito, lo qué le faltaba Hermione lo tenía, y por eso y más la amaba, por eso quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, y tenía miedo mucho miedo, Hermione aún no se quería casar y Harry ya quería hacerlo, había llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso, "Cásate cuándo estés más enamorado" le había dicho alguien, y se hubiera casado desde mucho antes si no fuera por Hermione, no podía decir con exactitud cuándo fue qué se dio cuenta qué se había enamorado de ella, o tal vez siempre estuvo enamorado aunque sonará patético decirlo o pensarlo de ese modo, pero en realidad no le importaba, y ahí estaba acostado con Hermione muy feliz y quería seguir despertando así por el resto de sus días.

Harry se movió poco a poco y se colocó sus lentes, abrió con mucho cuidado el cajón izquierdo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul -suspiro- tenía que reunir valor.

_"Hermione se qué estás despierta desde hace tiempo"._

_"hmmm_ -abrió un ojo y le sonrió- _¿y porque te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada?"._

_"Me gusta verte dormir"_ –se sinceró.-

"_Oh, Harry"._

_"Antes de qué digas algo, quiero decirte algo muy importante, por favor vamos a sentarnos_ -se acomodaron en la cama- _te amo Hermione y antes de qué digas 'también te amo'_ –Hermione frunció el ceño- _calla por favor,_ -carraspeó-_Te amo Hermione, y quiero despertar cada mañana así contigo, saber qué tu corazón es mío y qué mi corazón es tuyo, demostrarte mi amor cada día, transmitirte todos mis sentimientos, hablar por horas y horas hasta ver el amanecer, amarte cada día, pelearme contigo, cuidarte, protegerte, hacerte el amor hasta el cansancio, tener hijos contigo, sentirlos en tu vientre y sentirme el hombre más feliz del mundo, criarlos y amarlos, viajar por todo el mundo, contar todo lo que vivimos, llevarlos a Hogwarts, verlos crecer asistir a sus bodas, cuidar a nuestros nietos y envejecer, contar nuestras arrugas, y morir juntos, porque tú no eres mi otra mitad Hermione, tú eres mi alma gemela así qué _–carraspeó de nuevo- _yo sé qué te quieres casar a los 28 años pero ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Harry estaba muy nervioso, más que nervioso ni siquiera había planeado decirle todo eso simplemente salió de sus labios y esperaba qué ella le respondiera de la mejor manera.

_"Oh Harry"_ -y con lágrimas en los ojos lo besó- _si quiero casarme contigo, formar una familia, viajar contigo, amarte, cuidarte, pelearme contigo, hacerte el amor hasta la locura, contar tus arrugas, bailar en la lluvia y amarte cada día de mi vida, porque tú eres mi alma gemela"_

Y la besó por todo lo bueno y lo sagrado la besó y… le hizo el amor.

**_"las almas gemelas al principio no son pareja por lo regular, después de un tiempo las cosas se dan solas, cuando menos piensan son pareja y ese es el verdadero amor que es imposible de romper"._**

* * *

**Nota autora: La definición de "alma gemela" la saqué de un blog que son las letras en cursiva al principio y final, y bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, porque de verdad me maté haciendo el one shot jaja, fue como un ¡Pum! Tengo que hacerlo, en fin quería hacer una mini declaración cuando Harry menciona que gracias a Krum están juntos quiero pensar que el fortachón Krum-buenote jé le dijo "No seas estúpido y ve porrr Herrrmione" lol, o lo que ustedes quieran el caso es que este wey lo ayuda, y cuando Harry sintió celos de Malfoy 7w7 bueno soy Dramione shipper y quería ponerle tan siquiera eso , en fin gracias por leer.**

**Pd: Lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía son las 1:09 y ew.**


End file.
